


A Doggy Drabble

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Puppies, Short & Sweet, amedot bomb 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a job as a software engineer and Amethyst needs a job. Peri gives Amethyst some money to go explore the city to find a job. Peridot comes home to find a bunch of dogs and she’s pissed.</p><p>
  <i>For Amedotbomb2, Day 6 PROMPT: Animals</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doggy Drabble

“Amethyst did you spend all of the money on vermin?!”

“First of all these are dogs, not vermin perii, secondly this is my job!”

“What?!”

“While I was out, I saw a bunch of listings for people who need someone to watch their dogs! I’m a dog watcher!”

 

Peridot grumbles. She figures that she can’t be too mad at Amethyst... She did get a job.

“Alright, I guess.” Amethyst smiled at Peridot and brought a dog with her to kiss Peridot on the cheek.

“A-CHOO” Peridot’s eyes shifted nervously from Amethyst’s to the dog in Amethyst's arms.

“Peri, are you allergic to dogs?”

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this is sosoooooo short. But I didn't know what else to add, because I felt like the story was already sort of complete.


End file.
